comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-09-15 - Invader Skrull: Alien Abduction
Standing at one of the windows that pepper the area, Superman is looking down at the Earth as the station's rotation brings it into view. His arms are crossed over his chest and a thoughtful look is on his face. The impending invasion had been weighing heavily on his mind ever since Green Lantern Natu had brought it to the League's attention. He was still waiting on more information so that they could plan their next move. A heavy sigh escapes the Kryptonian as he continues to stare. Wonder Woman is flying up from a patrol down on the planet below. She glances over at Kal, speaking softly, "Do not worry your heart, Kal-El. We will stop this threat as we have all others." She gingerly goes in for a landing, "And it will not stop us, not has anything ever before, nor shall anything in the future do so." Natu has more updated information though, as Kyle has been to visit her. Their attempt to appear 'normal' in the cafteria however...revealed just how lacking Natu was in the socializing department these days. She is currently leaving the medical bay, his expression thoughtful. She only arrived about two hours ago after an emergency call from her Sector. Her sudden departures reveal her split responsibilities, but she always returns. Green Arrow is clueless down in Star City. He doesn't know about the impending invasion or even whose currently in the league. At the moment he's in Star City. The Emerald Archer riding ontop of a car being driven by Speedy as the chase some bank robbers in a Getaway. He knocks an arrow and takes aim as Speedy suddenly changes lanes as she dodging a dog in the road. This sending Ollies shot off and it sticks in the wall of a building. He grumbles, "Damn it Speedy." She calls up, "Sorry Boss. You know driving and dodging stuff." Superman glances over at Diana when she arrives. He offers a strained smile for his long time friend. "I'd feel better about the situation if we knew more about what we were up against." He returns his gaze to the planet below. "I still can't get over the destruction that we found when we returned home from that alternate reality. We simply cannot allow that to happen again." The Amazon sounded confident, perhaps over-confident in his opinon. It was times like this that the krpytonin really wished the Dark Knight were around more. "Has Natu come up with any more information for us?" Wonder Woman goes to rub her hand along Superman's shoulder, "For now, I am sure she will inform us when she has." Diana continues, "But she also has her own responsibilities, as do we. We must always be ready to face them. Sometimes, we must confront thigns that we do not know of. We will protect the planet, Kal-El." Looking down at it below through the viewport. Natu does have information, and as she scans the large tube-like hallway, she finds who she is searching for. She heads toward Superman and Wonder Woman. "Greetings," she says. "It is time for us to decide if we have our final membership list for the group. Has anyone seen Flash?" And this is will poor Green Arrow will be coming in soon, very unexpectedly, once the elite team gets started. "Power Girl has not answered the summons as of yet," informing the other two of the current status report. "I believe we should see about recruiting one more to be of 'assistance'," with her pretend mission for the Green Lanterns. Those keen of ear or hooked into the computer system of the Watchtower will know someone has arrived on the Watchtower through the teleporter room. Those that aren't, well, you'll know someone arrived when Wally West, The Fastest Man Alive, speeds through the Main Hall of the station. Wally skids to a halt, the brief wake that he formed behind him catching up a second later, when he notes the presence of others in the hall. You know you shouldn't run down the hall anyways. Wally's got a half-eaten red delicious apple in his hand. He says through half a mouth-full of apple, "Oh, hey guys." There's another swerve from the taxi cab that Speedy's driving. Ollie lines up another shot, "Hold still down there!" He calls out and Speedy replies, "Loosing your touch?" Then he takes aim and fires another arrow putting it through the tire of the other car that causes it to Fishtail and roll. A smile on Green Arrows face, "I hope they wear their seatbelts." Wonder Woman nods over, "Of course. Is there any reason why you wish to bring up Green Arrow? Or is he familiar with the Lantern Corps?" Due to his long friendship with Hal.. Then, she goes over to the teleporter then, going to set it up to lock onto Ollie's location and transport him up to the viewing platform with the rest of them. Natu nods, "I have heard of him. He is an associated of Hal." She then departs to follow Wonder Woman for the teleporter room, stating to Flash on her way, "We shall be having a meeting briefly." Natu does seem to follow the poor Amazon about whenever the two are together. She watches as Diana works the teleporter controls, her expression thoughtful. She does not have the codes as of yet, and usually just flies anyway. Still, she seems curious about the technology here, just more-so about the medical stuff. She then asks Diana while she is thinking about it, "Mr. Grimm did make a few comments when I asked him if I could tie him up. How do you suppose to handle Green Arrow?" Flash takes a bite of his apple quietly, though the crunch into the apple is remarkably loud, and watches everyone interact and converse. Again, though a mouthful of apple, he asks, "So, uh, what's going on up here? Was kind of passing through to access the computers..." Then Natu speaks to him, "Meeting? Really? Did I miss the memo or something?" He pauses and answers himself, "Probably." He humphs before taking another bite of his apple. The crooks start to scatter like the roaches in Harvey Bullock's kitchen when you turn on the lights in the middle of the night as soon as their car comes to a stop. Each one with a large gym bag over their shoulders. Ollie knocks a pair of arrows and fires the arrows tripping up two of the criminals. Then disappears in a flash of light. Mia is stand there looking around, "Green Arrow!?!" Green Arrow appears in the teleporter room. He's got his bow in one hand and drawing an arrow with the other hand. He looks around for a moment in mid draw of an arrow with a boxing Glove on the end of it. Then he turns green and moment's later yup... Lunch just came up on to the floor. Superman comments to Natu. "We simply ask him to take the test when he arrives." He glances at Wally. "We'll do the same with Flash once we get to the war room." And then Ollie appears in the room and promptly makes a mess. Superman makes a disgusted face and then says, "And on that note, that's where I'll be." He moves to stride towards the elevator while placing a forearm against his nose. Sometimes super senses were a curse. Wonder Woman glances over at Green Arrow, "We are sorry to summon you here on such short notice." She goes to hand over her lasso to Natu, "But I believe the Green Lantern has business with that she must first use this to confirm who you are. And she does seem to enjoy it's utilization." Natu makes a bit of an icky face. "Is this normal for humans to do when teleported?" Course, it is normally just the first few times, but not for poor Green Arrow. Natu will explain later that Flash already took the test. Right now, her concern is Green Arrow. She makes a flick of a finger and her ring activates, moving to completely incinerate the vomit. "I suppose we should get some water for Green Arrow before we attend the War Room," she says in way of suggestion, her tone actually vaguely compassionate. She is then handed the rope and gets this look of apprehension. The rope scares her a little bit, but she accepts the Lasso. "Let us take this to the war room," remembering the security cameras in here. She does at least peek out into the hallway, "Flash, could you please get a glass of water for Green Arrow and take it down to the war room for him? He is not feeling very well." Then she turns back to a Green Arrow catching his breath and Wonder Woman, "Shall we get going?" The Flash takes another, final, bite of his apple and a confused look falls across his cowled face. He asks after swallowing, "Uh, test? What test is being taken and why do I need to?" While asking, he's watching Supes head for the elevator. He holds the apple core between his thumb and forefinger, "So, meeting in the war room? Is this how Barry always felt when he showed up to things late?" He humphs humorlessly to himself. He turns his head at his name being called, "Uh, yeah. Sure?" Then Wally's gone in a flash. Green Arrow looks at Superman and Wonder Wonder in mixed alarm and horror. Then he throws up again, "Damn it, don't you guys remember the last time Fish Face brought me up here. What in the hell is wrong with you people. This is abduction! I have rights just cause I was a member of your tinplated God complex secret society does not mean you can do that to me whenever you want! I'm an American Citizen, I have Rights! More than that The Gueneva convention Article 27-3-Subsection 108d considers this a violation and as a charter organziation of the UN. You have to respect their laws or it violates their charter with you. Besides man isn't meant to have his body blasted all over the cosmos! He's suppose to drive or walk there! A plane! or hell a boat! I've seen the Fly! Don't you guys ever watch Science Fiction movies! It's all in there." He looks at Diana and Green Lantern, "Like hell you are!" He says as he reaches for an explosive tip Arrow. "I mean you, big blue, and Spooky finally Snap? Taking out the League members that speaks out against this type of thing? I see you've already replaced Hal with some Hot Alien Tart. What him and the Cheap knock off kid the Guardian's brought in to replace him, wise up and talk back to you?" He looks at Flash, "And you Wally? Barry had more faith in you then to go along with this plan. Now teleport me back right now. Or I'm going to decompress this room. It won't take out Blue but it'll end the rest of you." Superman hasn't made it all the way to the elevators just yet. So he says to Oliver. "Arrow, I apologize for bringing you here suddenly. If you would just please follow us to the war room, we'll fill you in on the situation. The fate of the Earth depends on how we handle this. I'm asking you to trust us. I would tell you right now, but doing that out in the open is a very high security risk." He adds. "Please?" Wonder Woman cocks her head as the group walks down, "Actually, that particular section of the Geneva Convention is in relation to use of background noise during interrogations and atmospheric relaxants." She amends a moment later after cycling through her brain, "And it is not relevant to the section on, as you put it, kidnappings." Natu goes back to cleaning up the next bout of vomit as well. "Is he typically so hostile? He reminds me of Guy. Is this normally typical for male Humans?" She then eyes the rope when Green Arrow uses the term tart. She is seriously thinking about it. Instead she merely creates a wheel chair out of green energy. "Do you need assistance to attend the war room, Green Arrow?" Yes, she just insulted him right back. If Ollie gets to his own feet, she will turn about and start walking toward the elevator, to join everyone in the War Room. Green Arrow eyes narrow at Diana, "Sorry Subsection G. I'm pucking and upset." He slips the arrow back in his quiver at the the mention of Security from Superman, "What? What happened? Somebody steal cookies from Batman's cookie jar?" He says as he moves to follow them. Wally is in the War Room. He has discarded his apple core and is, instead, holding a large, clear, plastic cup filled with water. He stands there, water in hand, tapping his toe while waiting for the others to arrive. Upon everyone's entry in the War Room, Wally approaches Ollie, "Hey, Arrow. Sorry to hear you didn't like the ride up. Here's some water." He then quips, "People literally lose fingers when they try to steal Batman's cookies." He then makes a motion with a hand like a 'bear trap' clamping down. Once everyone arrives, Superman motions for everyone to take a seat. "Alright, let's start from the beginning for those new to the situation. I would like you to think back to when the heroes were kidnapped and sucked into an alternate dimension. Apparently while we were gone, these aliens called the Skrulls came to Earth and inserted themselves into our society. They are master shapeshifters and that is the reason why we are being so secretive. We have no idea who we can trust within the League. The test that I speak of, is a simple one. Hold Wonder Woman's lasso and tell us that you really are who you say you are. The magic of the rope will make sure that you tell the truth, as you well know. It's something that everyone here, save you, Arrow, has already gone through." He pauses and lets that sink in to Ollie. Wonder Woman nods over at Ollie, "Green Arrow, we would not do something if the situation were not truly desperate. We are sorry, but given the circumstances it is the only way how we can tell friend from foe. Until then, we cannot be certain to who we can trust. So, I would like to request.. That you allow us to confirm your veracity." Her eyes twinkle again, "And still wrong on the article of the Convention Charter. That one has to do with permitted translators." Natu then says, "My ring says you both are wrong, but it does have to do with illegal imprisonment. In the end, it does not matter, this is an intergalactic concern and I will not permit torture and other lethal force being used." She is still carrying the Lasso, and holds the loop out toward Ollie. "Just wrap it about your wrist and state who you are. The rope will have you speak only truth. This will establish you are the real Green Arrow, and not a Skrull impersonator. Then we can get on to the agenda at hand and why this is so very important to everyone here and the entire world." Natu's purple eyes are intense and watchful of the blonde archer, and she is careful not to use physical force to upset him further. She then remembers to add, "Please. I know the records state you as a friend of Green Lantern Hal. I do not know him well personally, I have had more interactions with Kyle and Guy. However, you will also know, I am not here to steal your rights or harm you. I am here, because I honestly care about what happens to Earth and its people. I do not wish to see any planet live under a dictactorship." The Flash turns away from Ollie and heads to the big table in the middle of the War Room. He slides a chair out and plops himself in it. He stretches out his legs and clasps his hands behind the back of his head, posing in a relaxed fashion. He says with a grin, "Ah, that test. Yeah. Aced that." He slips a hand from behind his head briefly and gestures to himself with a thumb, "One Hundred Percent; Grade A; American Made; USDA Approved; Fastest Man Alive." Green Arrow nods as he listens to the others, "This is a grave matter." He says moving to grab the water flash just brought him and he listens but doesn't drink it. "All I got to do is hold the lasso right? Just put my hand on it and then swear on it like a holy text of your choice in a court of law. Fine fine... But only if you guys do it again in front of me first. I want to make sure you people are really who you say you are. Sure Big Blue may be on the up and up but don't mean the rest of you haven't been replaced." "I have no dispute with this," Natu says. She will just be a bit more careful on what she discusses so there are no accidental 'truths' popping out to embarass her. She then loops the rope over her own wrist to be first, setting by example. "I am Soranik Natu of Korugar. I am a member of the Green Lantern Corps, choosen by the ring when in the middle of performing neurosurgery on a patient. The ring assisted me in saving my patient's life." She then removes the rope loop from her wrist and holds it out to Ollie. Superman nods. "Of course, Arrow. I have personally witnessed Diana use it, and Natu is a Green Lantern. The ring she wields is enough to convince me that she is not a Skrull in disguise. You know more than anyone how difficult it is for a non-Lantern to use it. But to allay your fears.." He stands up and takes the lasso from Natu and drapes it over himself. "My name is Kal-El. I am from Krypton. I was sent here by my parents to help and protect mankind." He then hands the lasso back to Natu and retakes his seat. Wonder Woman nods over, "Flash is who he is. As am I. If you do not trust the lasso, then you cannot trust me, for I wield it, and it's residue would be fakery then and meaningless." Diana holds it over then to let the others take it, and she takes a breath, her eyes shifting. The Flash furrows his brow, "Ah, geez, G.A. I'm The Flash, alright? Come on? I didn't even spit in your water, that should be proof enough for you. Right?" He slides his feet closer to him and sits up more appropriately in his chair. His hands leave their resting place at the back of his head and drop to the arms of the chair. Green Arrow nods to Superman and then Natu, "You been wielding the lasso the whole time Diana or Green Lantern Natu? Has the Flash been in your sight the entire time since he's passed this test? He could be replaced after the test." He puts his hand on the lasso, "I am Ollie Queen. The First Green Arrow. I had an Arrow Cave. We're not talking about it." "Why are we not talking about it, other than the fact it is not on the agenda?" Natu then shakes her head as the rope is passed about. "I have spoken some...uncomfortable truths with the rope in the past, as had others. In either case, it is not a fake. I can feel its power when I speak. Now, Kyle has established a connection with Iron Man, and also with the Fantastic Four as I have. The Fantastic Four has technology to detect the Skrull, however, there is an outside influence that is blocking it. It is currently being investigated." She also adds, "I have an encripted frequency we can use to communicate with the Fantasatic Four and the approved Avengers tos hare information and continue with the investigation on if there are Skrull imposters here and if so, to stop them. We cannot speak to anyone not pre-approved, until we are assured there are no Skrull imposters, or we have discovered them." Superman places his hands on the table top as he gives Natu is full attention. "And Kyle is sure that Iron Man and the Fantastic Four can be trusted? If so, then this is at least a step in the right direction. Please convey to him that if he needs any assistance in investigating the cause of this interferance. And we are all agreed that we do not speak of this crisis outside of this assembled group and the afore mentioned allies." He falls silent for a moment. "Natu, please tell us more about the task force that you want to assemble?" The Flash arches an eyebrow at what Ollie says, "You had an Arrow Cave? Man..." He pauses briefly as if he's processes this with a goofy grin on his face. Wally asks, "Did you have a Pointer the Arrow-Hound, too? Did you spraypaint him green? Give him a little quiver?" Wonder Woman glances over, and then nods as she puts her lasso over at her hips. Smiling faintly over at Wally, and then turning her attention over to Natu now to let her catch the rest of them up to date. Green Arrow looks at Flash, "I see what Roy was talking about." Then he turns to look at Natu and gives her his full attention. He raises his hand, "Iron Man? You mean that tool that represent the Corporate military complex by being a lap dog for what's his name? Stork? I mean he might as well be an Employee of Lex Corp just with a boss and better hair. He also runs around with that Military Propganda flag waving idea of a hero.... What's his name Captain America? I don't trust either of 'em. They're on the Government and Coporate pay rolls. What about these X-men? They seem to help people." Natu pauses at Superman's question, becoming thoughtful. When she finally speaks, "I trust Kyle's judgment. I am not a trusting individual, but Kyle and Guy have saved my life. He may not be a naturally aggressive individual, but I believe in him. If he believed taking the risk on Iron Man was the right decision, then I will abid to it. Mr. Grimm a.k.a. The Thing I have tested with the Truth Rope myself, and he was very serious in ruling out Skrull impersonators in the Fantastic Four. They apparently have a long and very unsettling history with them." Natu then eyes Flash, "Stop taunting Mr. Queen. He already has an explosive personality." Natu then turns toward him, "The Avengers is a non-profit organization that Kyle is now a member of. He would not join a militaristic group." She has faith in that young man. "I know little of the X-Men. They have a history of reports of being terrorist, and one of their teachers has apparently been sniper shot recently during a mutant rights rally. His current status is unknown, but other mutants that attended were wanted by the police for murder, but the warrent has since been retracted. I have kept track of the situation just in case." Law enforcement, she learned to keep tabs on things like that. "Because of the X-Men associating with Xavier's Institute, I have not decided to approach them. I do not wish to risk involving children, let alone they seem to have their hands full right now." Natu has concerns about the situation, but does not feel it is her right to get involved. "If you wish to look into the situation however Green Arrow, I would not be against it. Just be careful." Wonder Woman nods over at Natu, "Yes." She takes a breath, "Should we require a telepath, we can approach J'onnz and confirm his identity. Though I fear it is likely he would be an immediately obvious target for replacement, so we would have to bode our care wtih approaching him. And if he has not come to warn us of a personal assault upon him.." Superman frowns slightly. "As most of you know, I work very closely with the Avenger Academy. Tony Stark and Iron Man are good people, and I trust them. Captain America also. They are not militaristic propoganda nor are they government sanctioned. They have loose ties with the U.N. just like us." Green Arrow nods, "Fine enough then. I still don't trust them but I'll take your word on it." He nods, "This mutant thing... It's just sad. I mean we're all just people. Why can't folks learn that." He sighs, "Alright, So what do you need me to do against these aliens? I'm just a guy with a bow and some trick arrows." "Unless we get lucky," and Natu doesn't mean that in any fun way, "We need to basically find a Skrull impersonator. If they cannot find what is blocking the machine, we need to find out what it is. Anyone that was gone for an unexplained period of time, that is acting out of character, or doing suspicious things. The Skrull are expert impersonators, so this is not a sure thing. We need a break." Wonder Woman nods over as she turns to Superman, "What we need is to find some of them to interrogate. But we have to find a way to capture them without a public ruckus. That's what we need you for, Green Arrow. For your sense of subtlety and awareness of things closer to the ground than the rest of us." Superman adds. "Any hero or villian can be a Skrull in disguise. They have the ability to mimic our abilities, however, it is very difficult to do. And it's impossible to mimic a Lantern ring, so any Lantern you come across that is actively using their ring is trustworthy. The difficulty in mimicing powers is a proven fact, or they would simply mimic my abilites with multiple people and take over the Earth in less than a day. They have limits, and we need to find out what they are so that we can use them against them." He pauses. "Also, it's entirely possible that another race might complicate things..the Kree. The Kree and the Skrulls are at war, and I'm told that they often use Earth as a battleground. For some reason, Earth is a strategic holding in their conflict, which is why the Skrull are invading in the first place." Green Arrow nods, "What about some of the other aliens from back home? What are they saying?" He hmms, "And you want me to be subtle? Diana, I think you got me confused for somebody else. So anyway, what does one of these Skrulls look like in their normal forms?" He shakes his head and not quite sure what he can do to help but he'd be willing to. Wonder Woman goes over to one of the monitors, and pulls up some of the public files the Avengers gave the Justice League on the Skrulls, and displays it on one of the viewscreens of the War Room, "And that's what we all love about you, Ollie." "They are a powerful military empire. Going to their sector and just stealing away one of their citizens would be an act of war. I rather stop their invasion quietly before their battleships decide to show up," Green Lantern Natu explains. The intercom system activates, and J'onn's voice is heard: "Flash, Central City has a situation with the Rogues. They require your assistance." Natu nods, "Let us postpone for now. I'll work with Wonder Woman to get communicators with the special frequency out to everyone so we can communicate more easily between ourselves. I hope Kyle will have an update soon." Wonder Woman nods over at Natu, "I am sure he will. We must have faith. Next, we must have a plan. And third, we must act." She smiles. Green Arrow nods, "Can I catch a ride down on a jet or a space shuttle? Oh I want to be reactivated if I'm going to be your watch dog. I'll be in touch." He gets up and taking another drink of his water. Wonder Woman nods over at Green Arrow, "Very well. I will bring it up on the next board meeting where we will be discussing Booster's pending one as well." Superman also stands up. "Then we are adjourned until new information surfaces or the situation changes. Be careful out there, my friends and stay sharp." Unless there is anything else or unless someone else stops him, he moves towards the exit. Natu nods. "I will take you back down to Earth, Mr. Queen. Then I shall return and work on the communicators." She moves to also take her leave. "This will give us a chance to better converse," she says toward Green Arrow. Yippie for him.